Recessed lighting is used in a number of different applications. In a number of cases, recessed lighting uses LED technology to provide one or more of a number of benefits, including but not limited to decreased energy consumption, reduced maintenance, and increased efficacy. LED technologies used with recessed lighting involve relatively confined spaces, and so connecting power and/or control wires to one or more components of a LED lighting system can be difficult.
At times, a splice or other secondary electrical connection is made to a LED lighting system. In such a case, the splice or other secondary electrical connection can be subject to the same electrical and/or mechanical standards as one or more other components of the LED lighting system.